The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Geranium hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Luscious Linda.
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Kirkwall Orkney, Scotland, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to create new freely flowering Geranium cultivars that have a long flowering period and are suitable for hanging basket and garden use.
The new Geranium originated from a cross-pollination in 1998 of the Geranium hybrida cultivar Black Ice, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Geranium oxonianum hybrid, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2000 as a single flowering plant from within the resultant progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Kirkwall Orkney, Scotland, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions in Kirkwall, Orkney, Scotland, United Kingdom since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.